


Big Bad Good

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant!Zane, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Kai and Zane have been together long enough that he can tell when something is up--and tonight, something is definitely up.





	Big Bad Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y'all! Thanks for dropping by! If you like this fic and want to see more, please leave me a comment below!
> 
> This was commissioned by anonymous.

 

Fingers were gentle as they whispered down Kai’s bare thighs and he knew that something was…  _ different  _ about tonight. Zane’s mouth was slow as it worked down his chest, each kiss chilly. It sent Kai’s nerves alight and he tensed with each brush of Zane’s lips against his skin.

“What’re you planning?” Kai asked, running his fingers through Zane’s hair.

Zane tilted his head up, expression curious but calm. “What do you mean, Kai?” he asked, scratching his well-trimmed nails against the pubic hair at the base of Kai’s cock. Kai nearly vibrated at the touch, excited. “We are in a relationship, we are both in bed, and you are naked. It is a stone’s throw to the answer, I believe.”

“Nah—I mean, yeah, but you also look like you’ve got something up your sleeve.” Kai eyed Zane’s naked torso. “Your imaginary sleeve.” Zane rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant, easy shrug, and Kai narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. You’re up to something.”

“You’re mistaken,” Zane replied, working his way back up so he could press a kiss to one of Kai’s nipples. “I’m  _ up  _ to nothing.” His fingers danced over Kai’s hips, dipping into the small divot where hip met thigh, and then dragged his nails down his legs. One of his hands worked back up, mapping out every inch of skin until it was back to scratching the hair above Kai’s cock.

Kai opened his mouth, ready to accuse Zane once more, but he was interrupted by not only a kiss, but also slender, chilled fingers wrapping around his cock. He let out a choked sound as Zane slid his tongue into his mouth, dominating it without warning. He wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck.

“Asshole,” Kai accused, biting at his jaw. Zane didn’t even flinch as Kai’s teeth grazed him. “The element of surprise only works  _ once. _ ”

“Good thing I haven’t used it yet, then,” Zane replied; his kisses were delicate and soft, peppered down Kai’s jaw and neck in an even coating.

Kai’s hips jumped as Zane pressed his thumb to the head of his cock and worked it down the slit slowly, encouraging pre to bead at the top. Kai grunted and turned his head upward, revealing more of his neck for Zane to work with—Zane took to it with a smooth and easy transition. Kai hissed as Zane bit down and pinched a patch of flesh between his teeth. Kai squirmed for a moment, tensed, and then relaxed. The cycle continued as Zane methodically bit large, angry hickies into the side of his neck, all whilst slowly fisting his cock.

Kai tensed as Zane blew a cold breath over the wet skin. “Don’t do that,” he grunted out, trying to keep the whine from his voice.

“Don’t do what?” Zane asked, mouth hovering in the same spot. The entire area was over-sensitive now—the cold was bringing a sweet, searing pain with it. Zane drew his hand back from Kai’s cock to slip his fingers under the sensitive head, smiling at the long, sweet groan he got in return. “Don’t do  _ what,  _ Kai?”

“Fuck,” Kai hissed out. “Don’t, uh…” He wracked his brain, trying to think of what he’d wanted Zane not to do. After a moment of silence, Zane leaned up slightly to nip at Kai’s ear.

“I suppose, if it mattered, you’ll remember,” he teased—he slid his fingers down, down, down until they cradled Kai’s balls. Kai drew in a whistled breath and his eyes fluttered closed. “Won’t you?” He pressed a single kiss to Kai’s cheek and gave his balls a squeeze.

Zane’s hand returned to his cock shortly after, continuing where he’d left off—he went back to his earlier pace, but this time he accompanied it with a line of kisses down his chest and stomach. Each kiss had the tiniest bite of ice to it, just a  _ little  _ bit of cold. It was in every way arousing.

Kai didn’t expect to come so soon—the build was short, quick, and sharp, getting him to snap his back into an arch. He’d barely even  _ recognised  _ his high when Zane’s mouth was on him, sliding over the head of his cock and all the way down to the base in a single go. He was ashamed to admit he yelped, body shuddering at the pain that laced through him. He turned his head to the side and took a shallow, unsure breath.

“Zane, what are you doing?” he asked, fingers digging into the sheets. His legs were shaking on either side of Zane’s head—he was sucking vigorously, as if the presence of his mouth around Kai’s softened cock wasn’t painful enough. Each suck and now  _ bob  _ had Kai’s eyes watering. “Stop, Jesus. That  _ hurts. _ ”

Zane hummed in response and the vibration had Kai dislodging one of his hands from the sheets. It was aimless, for a moment, but then fisted itself into Zane’s hair. He was trying not to whimper, but it was so  _ hard.  _ Zane’s hands grabbed his hips and pinned them to the bed. Kai wasn’t aware that he was trying to roll his hips  _ away  _ until Zane had grabbed them.

“Stay still,” Zane said when he pulled free of Kai’s now half-hard cock, voice as calm and smooth as the surface of a frozen lake. Kai glared down at him, blinking away tears that threatened to fall from watering eyes. “Something wrong?”

“I just came, I’m  _ sensitive.” _ Kai jerked as Zane licked the head of his cock, causing a shiver to run through him. The pleasure was nearly blotting out the pain now, but it remained as dull and throbbing as a toothache, settling in his hips and gut.

Zane looked at him, looking far too innocent, considering the saliva that covered his mouth and chin. “And your point would be?” He gave the head of Kai’s cock another lick, pressing his tongue into the slit at the top. Kai’s toes curled and his throat went taut with a whine. Zane was playing with him. Kai knew he was. And yet there was no sign of it in his voice. It was as calm as it ever had been.

Kai thought to complain again, but there was no time. Zane’s mouth was back on his cock, just as, if not more so, enthusiastic as before. Kai tried to arch against his hold, pressing back against the bed and wiggling to the sides—Zane didn’t let up, keeping him pinned to the bed and sucking his cock like it was the only thing on earth sustaining him.

Throwing an arm over his face, Kai let out a cracked moan. He was hard now, and whilst he still ached, there was only pleasure now. Still, he jumped when he felt fingers shove into Zane’s mouth beside his dick, collecting an amalgamation of spit and pre-cum before pulling free and slipping down between his thighs.

Kai managed a confused grunt, but let his legs fall open without too much of a fuss. His mind was suddenly struggling to keep up with Zane, so his body had taken to autopilot.

The first finger slid in with ease; Kai felt it, sure, but he barely reacted. He was so focused on Zane’s mouth on him and the slight edge of cold that threatened the tip of his cock each time Zane took it fully in his mouth. He tugged at Zane’s hair each time in response, though it was clear that this was no deterrent.

“Zane,” Kai croaked. He gritted his teeth and pinched his eyes shut as a second finger pressed into him, slow and easy. He was being careful, and it was appreciated. Kai was more generous with his moans now and he felt Zane ease the grip on his hips the slightest, letting him rock forward.

Zane’s fingers curled up, hitting his prostate dead on—the sound that came out of Kai was inhuman at best, high-pitched and scratchy as his already frazzled nerves tried to understand what was happening. Zane popped off his cock. He began to pepper it in kisses and long, chilled licks, dragging his tongue all the way to the bottom to pamper his balls too.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Kai whimpered out. “Zane, I, fuck,  _ please,  _ don’t you dare fucking stop.”

The sound of lewd squelching intermingled with moans and panted breaths and Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the sound of it. They sounded like they were in some sort of bad porno. Except, for a bad porno, this felt really,  _ really  _ good. He dug his heels into the mattress and pulled his remaining hand from the sheets so he could fist it in Zane’s hair as well.

“You are just aiming to please today,” Kai wheezed out. Zane let out a happy hum, getting Kai to jerk his hips. Zane chuckled and his throat tightened, briefly, around Kai’s cock. Kai’s eyelids fluttered and he let his head thud back against the pillow. It was too much. Everything was too much right now, and yet it was just right.

The fingers were just as persistent as Zane’s mouth, all on a single-minded mission to make him come. Kai moaned, groaned, and  _ squirmed,  _ but it was all in Zane’s skilled hands. He wanted more with each touch—that was, until he didn’t. It went from not enough to too much within seconds—Kai felt like he had no control of his body anymore. His gut twisted sharply, pleasure popping like a firecracker.

He expected Zane to leave him alone, this time. To give him a breather—hell, to pull off and laugh at him. But  _ no.  _ Zane just kept going. He drank down all his come without question and then continued to suck him off. He laved his tongue along the underside of Kai’s cock and over the sensitive head, paying attention to the slit at the top.

“Zane, please,” Kai warbled out, shoving at his head. Zane lifted his head up, staring Kai in the eye. His lips barely encircled the head of Kai’s cock, suckling in tiny bursts of sparkling pain.

“Please what?” Zane asked as he finally pulled entirely free, fingers still stretching Kai. His voice had become husky and rough, and it had to be the sexiest thing that Kai had ever heard. “I’m not quite done with you yet.”

He curled his fingers sharply and Kai saw  _ stars,  _ instantly winded at the sudden pressure to his prostate. He mewled and arched his back off the bed. “When will you be done with me?” he asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer. Kai was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of this  _ never  _ ending, and it wasn’t the worst thing. An endless cycle of pleasure. The pain wasn’t ideal, but there was something…  _ addicting  _ about it.

Zane’s fingers pulled free and he sat up. He slowly,  _ slowly  _ stuck a thumb into the elastic hem of his pants. They slid down with ease, and his fingers caught his underwear as he tugged them down. Kai licked his lips unconsciously when he saw Zane’s cock, flushed red and dripping at the tip.

Zane grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes, showing off—he would never fuck Kai without a condom. Just as Kai thought this, Zane reached for his abandoned pants and pulled a condom from his pocket. Kai chuckled at the shiny packaging and flopped back against the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“God damnit, Zane,” Kai murmured pleasantly, cocking his legs open as he heard the package tear. After a minute or two and the sound of a lid clicking open then shut, he felt a hand on either one of his knees. And then he felt himself rolled over onto his stomach, and he hardly had the energy to fight back—so he didn’t.

“What was that?” Zane asked, fingers dancing over Kai’s sensitive cock. Kai let out a low, whined hiss, brow pinching in pain. Zane’s other hand gripped Kai’s thigh, squeezing it. Zane gripped Kai’s soft cock and gaze it a solid stroke.

“No,” Kai whined, contradicting his statement by widening his hips. “Ah, Zane, I…”

Zane kissed the back of his neck, and then the side of it. Kai could feel his cock, slick and wet, press against his thigh. Kai whined in the back of his throat. “It’s okay. Relax,” He murmured out. 

“If you stopped touching my dick, I might be able too,” Kai muttered out. He could put little fire behind it. He was too tired. Or at least he thought he was. His body still jerked and he let out a reflexive gasp when he felt the head of Zane’s cock nudge against his entrance. The hand on his thigh left to help steady it, and then Zane was pushing in.

The feeling of teeth against his neck had Kai moaning. Zane bit down hard, returning the sound like an echo. He bit down a bit harder, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to bruise. Kai turned his head to the side, trying to catch Zane’s eye when he pulled away. He was successful. When Zane noticed, he dipped down to kiss him, and then followed it up with a rocking thrust. Kai gasped and Zane eagerly caught the sound in-betwixt his own lips.

“Kai,” Zane murmured, voice barely above a whisper, yet commanding all the same. “You've been so stressed lately. I thought it time that you be truly and thoroughly fucked.”

The admission stoked a new arousal in his blood and his softened cock, still cupped in Zane's palm, gave a halfhearted twitch. Zane stroked it in response, and when Kai hissed, he decided to rock forward instead.

He didn't know if Zane was right, about him needing to be fucked. What he did know, however, was that he definitely felt fucked, just as thoroughly as he could be: and Zane had just started to use his cock. Right now all that was happening was the satisfying slide of Zane's cock inside him, but—

Kai let out a wail as the head of Zane's cock pressed against his prostate. Zane sat up slowly, running his hands up and down Kai's back as he began to fuck forward, focusing his entire attention on that one, single, spot. Kai's senses went into overdrive at the sudden barrage.

His body began to shake and he fisted his hands loosely into the sheets. He could hear himself begging, could hear Zane saying something in return—but he could only hear murmurs. His senses were too dead to do anything but lay there and try to handle everything that had happened, and everything that was happening right now, all at the same time.

Hell, Kai didn't think he could even get hard again.

“That's it,” Zane's words suddenly broke through the haze. Kai let out a warbled sound of pleasure, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. Zane was kissing at his neck and shoulders, hands still rubbing soothingly up and down his sides.

Despite what Kai thought, he could get hard again. Between the abuse on his prostate and Zane ruthlessly stroking his cock, he felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter. Sure, he turned into what was essentially a pile of pliable, moaning goo in Zane's hands, but he could confirm that he was enjoying it. 

When he came, it was nearly dry. He could feel Zane's amused smile against the back of the neck and he swatted at him lazily.

“You're an ass,” Kai grumbled sleepily as Zane pulled out, dick now soft too. Kai closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow, ready to pass out—Zane spooned him from behind after disposing of the used condom. “You think you deserve cuddles?”

“Mmhm,” Zane affirmed. “When don't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You made it to the end of the fic!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
